pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competition Style)
1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Br'er Fox (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Fear - Owen-Only (Captain Flamingo) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion's Mother (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Goldbug (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Fred Figglehorn (Fred) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Dodo (LT & MM Shorties: Porky in Wackyland/Dough for the Do-Do) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Linda Stotch (South Park) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Lola Bunny Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Br'er Fox My Bad *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Owen-Only Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Style) - Transcripts Gallery Lola - Dear John.png|Lola Bunny as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Disgust Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Andersen Category:1937 Cartoon Characters Ultimate Competiton Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG